


study partners

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finally understood why Harry and Ron were always study partners but never seemed to get their homework done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study partners

Hermione sighed, closing her book. She had finished her homework for the week, and after she packed her bag, was out of things to do. Instead of working on another essay or studying, as it was too early to constitute going to bed, she decided to check up on Harry and Ron. They had run off to their dormitory together soon after dinner, with barely a word of salutation to Hermione. At the time, she was miffed, but now she felt better after a long break with her homework. 

She stretched, standing up and beginning to ascend the stone staircase to the boy’s dorm. She grinned inwardly at how easy it was for girls to go into the boys’ dormitory, but the castle made it nearly impossible for boys to enter the girls’. 

She reached the door and found it slightly ajar. Not a sound escaped the room. She pushed the door open just a little, muttering a tiny, “Hello?” 

As the door moved to allow her an unobstructed view, she gasped and bit her lip. Ron and Harry were indeed in their dormitory, but were doing anything but studying. Hermione now understood why Harry and Ron were always study partners. Ron was lying back on his bed, Harry lying on top of him. They were attached at the mouth, hands exploring each other’s bodies with skill and prowess. 

The thought that they must have practiced to achieve such dexterity caused Hermione to experience a slight warmth in her stomach. She hid around the edge of the door, peering out at her two best friends. Silencing Charms muted everything, but did not obstruct her view. 

She resisted a moan that escaped her lips as Harry slid his hand down Ron’s pants, and Ron’s hands followed suit down Harry’s. The two boys broke apart long enough to undress each other, and at this Hermione blushed. She had never seen either of them naked before, and the sight of their perfectly shaped arses caused her to bring a hand to her own arse, wondering if it looked that appealing. 

Harry moved to grab his wand, and cast a charm Hermione couldn’t hear, but could obviously tell the use of, as a bluish gel squirted from his wand tip into his hand. Harry made use of this gel upon his own member, and, lifting Ron’s legs in the air, Ron’s tight pink little hole. Harry stretched it out, causing Hermione’s breath to catch in her throat. 

Her fingers trailed at her blouse, unbuttoning it slowly and slipping a hand into her bra to massage her own nipple, as she watched Ron do the same to Harry. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy as she watched Harry slowly push himself into his best mate. Hermione bit her lip, leaning against the cold stone wall for support. Its chilly solidarity felt nice against her unusually warm skin. 

Harry appeared to be an expert, and Ron was apparently enjoying himself immensely. Hermione used her free hand to slip down her uniform skirt, fingers teasing herself. Harry continued pounding Ron, faster and faster, prompting Hermione to slip a finger into herself, her heart pounding at the sight and the feeling. Suddenly, Harry tensed, and the two boys collapsed. They kissed briefly before falling off of each other and getting dressed rapidly. Against her better judgment, Hermione slipped another finger into herself, leaning against the wall outside of the boy’s dorm. She closed her eyes, and began sliding her fingers in and out of her vagina. 

Just as her breath hitched in her throat, and her moans were becoming nearly impossible to cover up, she heard a thump not two feet away and jumped three feet into the air. She quickly withdrew her hands from their business under her skirt and in her blouse, and flew down the stairs, buttoning her shirt as she went. 

A confused Ron finished opening the door, watching Hermione fly away down the stairs, skin flushed and her shirt falling off. 

“Uhh…’Mione?”


End file.
